Getting started
How do I open the PAC3 editor? Hold down C to enter the context menu, click on PAC Editor underneath Player Model. How do I move the camera around in PAC3? The camera in PAC3 is just like noclip in gmod. You use WASD to move the camera around. How do I make a part? Right click in the tree, preferably on a group (such as my outfit) and add a part to that group (start with model) Are there any hot keys? "CTRL + E" = focus toggle "CTRL + M" = save group "CTRL + N" = wear group "CTRL + Z" = undo "CTRL + SHIFT + Z" = redo "UP" = zoom in "DOWN" = zoom out These keys alters property editor behavior if you hold them down: "SHIFT" = change all numbers in a vector "CTRL" = round number "ALT" = more precision How do I edit bones? To edit outfit owner/your bones add bones to the group part, or the entity part if you're using that. If you want to modify the bones of a part just add add bones into the part itself. How do I choose a model? Click on the "..." box to bring up the browser. From the spawn menu, left click the model you want then click anywhere outside the spawn menu to close it. Choosing a model using the old Spawn Menu Open the old spawn menu (Q) or using the one when given with PAC. Right click any model you want then click Copy to clipboard. Paste your path you just copied into the model field. How do I use custom models and textures? To use a custom model, use an url as model path. To use a custom texture, use png or jpg url as material path. End Result Yes, everyone can see the custom model or texture. How do I get a list of X/bones to choose from? Left click on the "..." button in the bone property. It should give you a world selection of bones like this: Right click on the "..." button in the bone property would give you a selection/list of bones like this: How do I edit another entity? You need to change the owner of your outfit to be on the entity specified. It's defined in the root part of your outfit, normally a group. You can either select the entity explicitly, or type a partial or full name of the entity you want to edit. If you type "bolt" as the owner name, it will automatically attach itself to the bolt you shoot from your crossbow. Because every time an entity created or removed that you own it will try to find the closest to what owner name is and attach to that entity. Please note that the way owner filtering works is still a WIP since I have no clear way of knowing if you actually own an entity or not clientside. ''What is autosave and autoload? "autosave" is there as a backup in case Garry's mod crashes. It saves every time you do a modification. Autoload is the pac that you spawn with when you first join a server. HOW DO YOU REMOVE AN AUTOLOAD? How do I convert my PAC2 outfit to PAC3? First of all you need to have PAC2 installed along with PAC3 to do this. (they work fine together by the way) Wear your PAC2 config and type "pac_convert_pac2_config" in your console. Then open the PAC3 editor to see the results. It might be a good idea to unwear your PAC2 config afterwards so it doesn't interfere. What is the jiggle part? The jiggle part behaves similar to jiggle bones. To get it working, you add a part as a child to the jiggle part. The jiggle part will then make its children jiggle. What is the material part? The material part modifies parent parts material. It will let you control the amount of phong or rimlighting or change bumpmap even. It is intended for advanced users, but you are free to experiment. The basetexture needs to be made before it's usable. How do I use / what are "events"? Events is the new "weapon class". All event does is hide parent part based on a condition which is either true or false just like weapon class. Conditions can be if you're out of ammo, if your flash light is on or if you're shooting and so on. Here's how to create a "weapon class" event like in PAC2 using screenshots: This event makes it so the hoverball is only shown when I have the crowbar selected. Now you can try and change the steps around to see what you can come up with. :) You might be interested in the "animation event" which have the following valid events: *attack primary *swim *flinch rightleg *flinch leftarm *flinch head *cancel *attack secondary *flinch rightarm *jump *snap yaw *attack grenade *custom *cancel reload *reload loop *custom gesture sequence *custom sequence *spawn *doublejump *flinch leftleg *flinch chest *die *reload end *reload *custom gesture The time argument in animation events is how long the event should be triggered. 'Note that the way of creating events might change in the future. I believe it's a little too technical and can be simplified.' Credits 'Screenshots & dildos by CapsAdmin - All Rights Reserved.'''